civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Wuyue (Qian Liu)
Wuyue led by Qian Liu is a custom civilization mod by DMS. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Wuyue The Wuyue Kingdom was an independant coastal kingdom during the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period of China. Among the most powerful of the southern states, Wuyue was known for its learning and culture. It was founded by Qian Liu, who set up his capital at Xifu (modern-day Hangzhou - Zhejiang province). It was based mostly in modern Zhejiang province but also held parts of southern Jiangsu. Qian Liu was named the Prince of Yue by the Tang emperor in 902; the Prince of Wu was added in 904. After the fall of the Tang Dynasty in 907, he declared himself king of Wuyue. Wuyue survived until the eighteenth year of the Song Dynasty, when Qian Shu surrendered to the expanding dynasty. The name Wuyue comes from the combination of Wu Kingdom and Yue Kingdom, two ancient kingdoms during the Spring and Autumn period. Qian Liu Qian Liu, known as Qian Poliu during his childhood, was a warlord of the late Tang dynasty who founded the Wuyue kingdom. Under Qian Liu's reign, Wuyue prospered economically and freely developed its own regional culture that continues to this day. He developed the coastal kingdom's agriculture, built seawalls, expanded Hangzhou, dredged rivers and lakes, and encouraged sea transport and trade. He built an embankment against the famous "bore" in the Qiantang River near Hangzhou, which was his capital; and on one occasion, when the works were threatened, he is said to have driven back the waters by the discharge of a flight of arrows. Dawn of Man "Salutations blessed Qian Liu, the Sea Dragon King of the Qiantang River and founder of the Wuyue Kingdom. Starting out life as a commoner during the last years of the later Tang dynasty, your first career was in salt privateering. At the age of 20, however, your skills in archery and strategy and interests in the mystical led you through the ranks of the imperial military, where you were prophesied by a Buddhist Monk to one day attain an extremely powerful position. With this, your course was set for greatness, while also marking the beginning of a very strong relationship with buddhism, and with the fall of Tang Dynasty you used your position to proclaim yourself king of Wuyue, marking what we now call the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period. While Wuyue was a small coastal kingdom, it was one of the wealthiest at its time. The Wuyue region's cultural and economical dominance in China would last for centuries and it created a still-lasting distinctive cultural tradition. Patron of Buddhism, riser of great Pagodas and tamer of the Seas, you kingdom did not last for more than five kings before its surrender to the Song dynasty, but its heritage is still present after a 1000 years. Wuyue once again needs a warlord to navigate its sea of enemies. Will you bend your enemies to your will and restore your kingdom's wealth and power? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '''"Traveller, you have come upon the enlightened kingdom of Wuyue. My name is Qian Liu, but I am known as the Sea Dragon King for I have tamed the Seas." '''Introduction: "Welcome to the kingdom of Wuyue. I am the Sea Dragon, king Qian Liu. Neither foreign conquerors nor the highest waves can break our spirits!" Defeat: '''"My kingdom has been defeated by you hand, granted, but our culture and its mark on the world will never fade." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Gold. *2 Magistrates |rewards = Shrines yield +2 Culture and +1 Faith, and provide +15% Tourism.}} Culture *2 Magistrates |rewards = Receive +30 Influence with all met non-enemy City-States. *+25% Production towards Naval Ranged Units.}} Full Credits List * DMS: design, leaderscene, unique component icons, code, DOM text, pedias * ...: peace theme * ...: war theme Category:DMS Category:China Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Danmacsch Category:Oriental Cultures